Striker Jones (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
Striker Jones is a hero in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. Levels Striker Jones will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Striker Jones shoots a powerful bazooka to explode Bloons. *Level 2 - Increased blast radius. *Level 3 - Unlocks Concussive Shell. *Level 4 - All Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys on screen have their attack speed increased by 10%. *Level 5 - Increased attack speed. *Level 6 - Blast radius and pierce for Jones's normal attacks increase greatly. *Level 7 - Pops 2 layers per shot and the blast radius of Mortar Monkeys' explosions are increased by 10%. *Level 8 - All Bomb Shooters near Jones gain +5% range, +25% pierce, and a further +10% attack speed. *Level 9 - Makes black bloons less resistant to explosive attacks. (Two hits from explosive attacks pop black bloons) *Level 10 - Unlocks Artillery Command. *Level 11 - Increased attack speed. *Level 12 - Slightly increased range, and Jones's normal attacks pop 3 layers per shot. *Level 13 - Increased attack speed. *Level 14 - Concussive Shell affects a larger area for a longer duration, and the cooldown is reduced to 11 seconds. *Level 15 - Black bloons are no longer immune to explosives. Nearby Bomb Shooters gain +10% range and +50% pierce. *Level 16 - More increased attack speed. *Level 17 - Increased range and pops 4 layers per shot. *Level 18 - All Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys gain another +10% attack speed. *Level 19 - Increased attack speed. *Level 20 - Artillery Command also gives double damage and pierce to all Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys for 10 seconds. Activated Abilities *Concussive Shell - Shoots a guided shell at the largest Bloon on screen, stunning it on impact. *Artillery Command - Resets the cooldown of all Bomb Shooter's and '''Mortar Monkey's, while also doubling Striker's pierce and damage for 10 seconds. In-Game Quotes When you place him on the map: *"Prepare for liberation!!" *"I love the smell of bubblewrap in the morning!" When selecting him: *"Yes?" *"Yeah?" *"Target?" *"Orders?" *"What next?" *"Hey!" *"Ouch!" (when annoyed) *"Don't push it, soldier!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: *"Nice!" *"HA!" *"HAHA!" *"Yes!" *"Sweet!" *"Ho-ho, YEAH!" *"All right!" *"Awesome!" *"Maximum firepower!" - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Target that M-O-A-B!" - MOAB appearance *"Target that BFB!"- BFB appearance *"Target that ZOMG!"- ZOMG appearance *"Target that DDT!"- DDT appearance *"Target that big huge one!"- BAD appearance *"Target that... oh, who am I kidding?"- DEATH appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Got it on the first try!" *"Great work!" When using an Activated Ability: *"BOOM!" - Concussive Shell *"Fire at will!" - Artillery Command When leaking a bloon: *"Defend that exit!" *"They're getting through!" Skins '''Striker Jones has two additional skins that can be bought for a one-off purchase of 2,500 Monkey Money and a one-off purchase of 3,500 Monkey Money. The first skin, dubbed Biker Bones, gives him an appearance similar to that of Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics, while the second skin, dubbed Comrade Jones, gives him a red uniform with a Soviet logo on it. Passive Benefits Main Skin *"Prepare for Liberation!" - All explosive attacks from towers in range deal double damage and have a 50% bigger blast radius. Biker Bones *"Spirit of Vengeance" - Whenever a life is about to be lost, Striker's attack speed, range, damage, and pierce are increased by 10%, and he fires an automatic Concussive Shell at the furthest bloons on screen. Comrade Jones *"Redistribution of Resources" - The price of the upgrades of all Military towers in range are averaged out. Differences from BTD6 *Level 8 grants an extra 10% attack speed bonus to nearby Bomb Shooter'''s. *Level 9 is no longer random and instead halves black bloons' resistance to explosives. *Levels 14 and 15 are merged into level 14. *Level 15 is 100% original. *Artillery Command doubles Striker's own pierce and damage at level 10. Trivia *The '''Biker Bones skin is based off of a meme in the Bloons community where Striker is called Biker Bones. This meme originated when Striker was one of the worst heroes to use, and was generally used as a mocking nickname. *The Comrade Jones skin is based off of communist stereotypes. Category:Heroes